Kel's Adventure
by Lioness
Summary: this is my first fan fic. I had some help from my friends but basically this story is about Kel and a series of spidren attacks
1. Default Chapter

"Squire Keladry, please see me when you're done with your meal." The tall, slim girl with brown hair groaned as she sat down. Only a week after the summer holidays and she already had punishment work lined up!

The green-eyed boy sitting beside her grinned. "Hey, I got punishment too. Maybe the Stump will let us do it together." Nealean of Queenscove, her best friend and fellow squire, often got himself in trouble with his wicked tongue.

"I doubt he will be so kind as to do that. Lord Wydlon really has it in for me," Kel said with a sigh. She finished her dinner and walked over to Lord Wydlon's table.

"Squire Keladry, why were you late for dinner tonight?" he asked. He looked at her coldly.

"Sorry, m'lord," Kel said simply. If you made an excuse, you got even more punishment work, plus humiliation and the Stump never accepted them anyway.

Lord Wydlon sighed. "Keladry of Mindelan, you will spend one bell of time tomorrow afternoon mucking out the stables. Nealean of Queenscove will be joining you—please inform him. Remember, a tardy knight costs lives!"

"Yes, m'lord, Kel said obediently. She walked back to where Neal was finishing his dinner and sat down.

"What did you do to deserve punishment, Neal?" Kel asked curiously.

"Remember yesterday, I sharpened my tongue at him," Neal told her proudly. "The Stump said he'd have to come up with a punishment for me."

"Oh Gods, see what I have to live with?" Kel said mockingly. Then she continued, "He made up his mind. We have to muck out the stables tomorrow afternoon for one bell," Kel said.

"Oh praise thee, Lord Wydlon!" Neal said, holding his arms up for effect. "We get to do it together," her best friend and crush said, putting his arm around her shoulders. They had recently discovered their love for each other, and spent most of their time together.

Neal finished his meal and gave his tray to the servants. Then Neal & Kel went to their rooms to gather their study supplies and went to the library, where Cleon of Kennan, Merric of Hollyrose, Seaver of Cathork, and Owen of Jesslaw were working on the day's math problems.

"Kel we are stuck on this problem. Will you help us?" Cleon asked. Kel was a math whiz, and often tutored the oth4r boys.

Kel smiled, "Sure!" Kel sat down next to Cleon, and started to explain the problem to the other squires and Owen, the only page among them. Neal sat down next to her with a sigh. He pulled out his history book and started to write a summary of chapters 7-12, for their teacher, Sir Myles of Olau. He was the king's spymaster, the Lioness, Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau's foster father.

After they finished their class work, Kel and Neal went to one of the practice courts to work on Neal's pitiful staff work. Kel had to correct his stance and grip numerous times before he got it right. After that, Neal walked Kel back to her room, since it was getting late.

"G'night," Neal said, kissing her mouth lightly. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't just a little peck, either. Kel walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She lay there, thinking about Neal and their kiss.


	2. Kel's Adventure

The next day, Kel's sparrows woke her before dawn

The next day, Kel's sparrows woke her before dawn. She groggily got up and got at her practice glave. She practiced a few pattern dances before the bell rang to wake up the squires and pages. She put her glave away and got ready for her bath. After her bath she got up, got dressed, and was just brushing her hair when Neal pounded on her door.

"Kel, COME ON!! We're gonna be late!!"

"Coming, coming!" Kel grumbled.

She walked to the door and opened it. Neal was standing there with a shock of his brown hair hanging into his face. Kel reached up and bruised it away. Neal looked amazingly handsome, for all that he was still tired!

She looked into his face, so close to her own just then. He put his arm around her waist and pulled even closer to kiss her.

"Lather," she said, pulling away, "we shouldn't do this now, when anyone who wants to can see."

"You're right Kel, as always," Neal said with a sigh.

Together they walked down to the mess hall for breakfast.


	3. Kel's Adventure

Today the king was present at breakfast, which was unusual

Today the king was present at breakfast, which was unusual. He was only present when something very important was going on. Kin Jonathan III held a hand up to silence the hungry pages and squires. They obeyed immediately.

"Good morning. I have come to discuss a matter of misfortune that has come up," this got everyone's attention, "There have been 36 Spidrens sighted near fief Naxen. Since much of the king's own is busy fighting Scanion raiders, the Tortallan army is quite short handed. That's where you come in." A low murmur filled the mess hall. The squires and pages were always eager to fight, but rarely got a chance to.

King Jonathon III held up his hand to quiet the excited people. "The squires—and squires only—will be helping to fight these creatures. You will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. The squires will have today off to pack their bags and buy any last-minute supplies."

With that, the King left. The pages and squires finished their breakfast—the pages heading towards the practice courts and the squires to their rooms to get ready for the long journey a head of them.

Kel and Neal were walking back to Neal's room. They were waiting, in silence, both thinking about what the King had said. Suddenly the hair on the back of Kel's neck prickled. She _felt_ eyes on her back, so she whirled around. About 20 yards behind them was Joren. When he saw her looking, he quickly ducked into a different hallway. Kel groaned inwardly. Joren always seemed to be looking at her, following her, and being nice to her and her friends. Kel never told anybody, but his actions freaked her out. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way—he had always hated her. Sometimes she didn't know if he hater her and was TRYING to scare her, or if he liked her and wanted to be friends.

They had reached Neal's room. Once they were in the room, Neal turned towards Kel and said, "Is this later?" Kel grinned. 

"I don't see no reason why it's not," Neal leaned over and planted another firm kiss on her lips.

"Ohh, is that as good as you can do?" taunted Kel.

"Oh, you want my best?" Neal said while he picked her up and dumped her onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her trim figure and they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, Kel pulled away with ragged breath.

"We better start packing, or the Stump will kill us."

Neal sighed and got up, "You're right, but we were just getting into it!"

Kel stayed in Neal's room and helped him pack enough clothes and gear for the journey. Then the two squires went to Kel's room and packed her belonging. Crown the sparrow and her flock darted around the room and landed on their shoulders, peeping inquiringly, and wondering why these big, slow creatures couldn't understand what their endless peeps said.

When Kel was all packed, they went onto one of the practice courts. There they saw Alanna the Lioness fencing with a knight she didn't know.

"The Lioness!" Kel breathed.

She watched the redhead's swift and unwavering thrusts. Kel stared in awe at Alanna's speed. Suddenly Alanna's sword tip was resting on the other knight's neck in the "kill" position.

Grinning, she lowered her blade and shook the knight's hand.

Kel bounded down to the practice courts just as the Lioness was coming off of it. She would finally get to meet her hero!

She was running so fast that she didn't stop in time to avoid running into Alanna, who was now wiping off sweat with her towel.

"Easy, youngster," the Lioness said, grinning. Kel stopped immediately, embarrassed.

She had made a fool of herself in front of the Lioness, and the Lioness didn't even know her name! Neal ran to her and stood by her placing a reassuring arm on her shoulders.

"What might your name be, youngster?" the Lioness asked.

"K-K-Keladry of M-Mindelan, my lady."

"Don't go calling me 'my lady'. The name's Alanna." After pausing for a minute, she said, "I've heard you're an excellent fencer. Why don't you show me what you can do against your friend?"

"Okay, my l- I mean, Alanna," Kel said nervously. She and Neal each grabbed one of the dull practice swords and walked onto the practice court. Kel looked around and saw Alanna sitting on a bench, watching her. Then she looked back at Neal, and he smiled at her, easing her nerves.

Kel and Neal bowed to each other, then began circling each other. Suddenly Kel started to attack in earnest, and Neal was barely able to block. Alanna's eyes widened as she watched this teenager dart in and out. She had the speed that even Alanna didn't think was possible, and Alanna was one of the best fighters, if not the best, in Tortall. But this young girl was faster than her, and maybe even stronger.

Kel did a quick crescent moon move, and she rested her blade on Neal's neck. Neal grinned and held his hands up in a mock salute.

"Okay, Okay, you win," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. Kel smiled at him and walked off the practice courts. She was handed a towel, but didn't really need one because she hadn't worked that hard. Kel was very strong, and had great stamina.

Kel saw the Lioness walking towards her. She had a look of awe on her face, and Kel wondered what had surprised her.

"You're really good, Keladry. Would you like to fence against me?" Kel didn't need to be asked twice.

"Sure! But you can call me Kel."

With that they made their way back onto the practice carts, again grabbing a practice sword. They bowed to each other and squared off, circling and looking for the other's weaknesses. Alanna feinted a few times, seeing how the younger girl would react. Kel waited patiently, never once falling for one of Alanna's feints. Alanna noticed that she wasn't falling for her tricks. She decided to try a different approach, she did a fake stab, spin, kaleidoscope jab, and then swung up her word to give a blow to Kel. Kel knew right away what she was doing, so she twisted aside and brought her sword to Alanna's "kill" position. Alanna was shocked; a 16-year-old girl just beat me, the Lioness. Alanna spoke up

"Wow, Kel, your really good. You have a lot of talent or else you were chosen."

Kel was confused at the last reason and the Lioness could tell.

"Well, being chosen basically means that the Gods and Goddesses are with you."

"Oh, I see, Okay." She replied

"Anyway, I'll have to talk to Lord Wyldon. I think your training class teachers should be upgraded." She winked.

Kel grinned. Alanna waved her had good-bye and said, "Well, I'll be seeing you around! And keep it up!"

She saw the king, King Jonathan III, and his son, Prince Roald, walking through the gardens. She ran up to them calling, "Hey Jon, are you busy or can we talk?"

"Not the busiest, I'm just going over some History with my son. You know, bonding."

Roald lightly punched his dad's shoulder while Alanna laughed and met up with them.

Alanna turned and saw that Kel was still there, cleaning her sword.

Jon, you should really watch this Keladry of Mindelan. She beat me in fencing."

"Oh, really. Let's see," he said as he turned in Kel's direction and called, "Keladry, could you come here for a moment?"

Kel gasped, "The King wants to see me?" she whispered barely enough that Neal heard and was given a nudge.

"Kel, go on, he's the King."

"I know," she hissed, "but I don't really like 'The King', okay?"

"Well, you can't say 'I don't want to see you King Jonathan.' I mean, come on now. GO TO THE KING!!!"

Neal shoved Kel forward. Kel stumbled over a rock for a second, "Mithros I'm making such a fool of myself and it's in front of the King and the Lioness!" she closed the distance between her and the King and bowed. She knew she should have curtsied, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Hello Keladry, how are you?"

'Peachy' was what Kel really wanted to say, but she bit her tongue and in her best Yamani face replied, "Good, Your Majesty." '_Gods, how long is this gonna have to happen?'_ Kel thought.

"So, I've heard you're a rather gifted swordsman—er—swordswoman?"

Alanna laughed at the remark, she'd heard many people correct themselves for saying that about her.

"I guess you could say I'm rather good at it, yes?"

"Well, as you heard earlier, at breakfast, the squires will be going to fight the spidrens. We have to choose the 1st, 2nd, 3rd others groups to fight them. The 1st will of course fight 1st. They will also consist of the best squires. Sir Alanna and Sir Arnold of Tirvagen will be leading this. Would you like to be a first fighter?"

Kel was stunned, "W-well, of course, I guess so, I mean, why not?" she said to herself, but she was soon to realize that the King, prince and knight had also heard.

"So I take it as a yes?" grinned Alanna. Kel blushed from embarrassment.

"Y-y-yes!" she stammered.

"Okay then, I'll go talk to Wyldon," he turned to his son, "Why don't you finish discussing your history homework with Keladry." He glanced at Kel.

"He can call me Kel. That's what everyone calls me."

"Okay, Kel, is that okay?

"O sure" Roald walked over to Kel while Alanna and King Jon started off towards Lord Wyldon's room.

"Whoa, Kel! You beat Alanna?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied meekly.

"Awesome! I can't believe it! Wow! You're really good!" Roald yelled, forgetting all prince properness.

Kel turned a nice shade of red, and mumbled something incomprehensible to Neal and Roald. She quickly changed the subject.

"So, Roald, are you gonna go spidren hunting with us?" she asked.

His face darkened, and a look of what Kel thought was sadness swept over his face momentarily. 

"No, Father said I can't because I', the 'crowned prince'" Roald said with disgust. "But I still don't know why—he got to fight against Tuisane at the River Drell!"

Kel patted his shoulder comfortingly. She knew how it felt to be forbidden to fight. Shortly before she had come back to Corus this summer, there was an attack on Mindelan by spidrens and ogres. Kel had been ordered from the fighting by her mother because she was getting over a bruised rib, despite the fact she had a good aim with a bow. Kel had gone out fighting anyway. She had been devastated when her cousin Seth jumped in front of an arrow meant for her. Seth had died right there, and Kel was convinced it was her fault for the death of her favorite cousin.

Remembering caused an unwanted tear to slide down her cheek. Though she tried to wipe her tear and turn away, Neal saw and put and arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

Kel and Neal spent the rest of the day at the Market. Kel wanted to buy a new dress, and she wanted Neal to help her pick it out. The two squires talked, laughed, and shopped all day.


	4. Kel's Adventure

Kel, Neal, and the other squires got up at the 3rd hour of the morning the next day

Kel, Neal, and the other squires got up at the 3rd hour of the morning the next day. They went down to breakfast, where they were told which line of fighters they were assigned to. Kel was placed in the first line of fighters, along with the Lioness and some other knights and mages armed with spears, swords, and a special powder used to disintegrate spidren webs. Kel was the only squire in the front line.

The second line, where Neal was stationed, was armed with bows and torches to keep spidrens at a distance. The third line, where most of the squires were positioned, was in charge of lookout and handing torches to the first and second lines.

After the knights, mages, and squires had their plans laid out, they gathered their bags, saddled their horses, and met in the stable yards.

Finally everyone was ready to leave. They had food and supplies for 10 days, though Fief Naxen was only a week's journey from the palace.

Neal and his horse, Midnight, rode up to Kel and Peachblossom. Kel had been thinking about Seth again, so she didn't even notice until he reached over and touched her arm. She was so surprised she nearly fell off her horse. The only reason she didn't end up in the wet mud was because Neal caught her on her way down. He helped her regain her balance, then finally let go of her.

Kel blushed scarlet. "I—you—th—" she stuttered, trying to explain herself. Neal just grinned mischievously at her.

"That's ok, sweet. Was it Seth?" he asked, noticing her sad look.

"Yeah," Kel admitted. Even thought it was last summer, I can't stop thinking about how he did that. HE wouldn't have died if I would have obeyed me parents!" She put her face in her hands and cried.

Neal was surprised. Seth was the only thing he'd ever seen Kel, the Yamini Lump, cry about. She must have really loved her cousin. "Here, come one," Neal said, pulling her off her horse and onto his. "Shh, you're ok. Go ahead and sleep if you want to," he said soothingly, setting her in front of him and putting one arm around her waist, holding onto the reins with the other. His horse didn't even notice the extra load.

"Thanks, Neal, you're the best," she said, turning her head and kissing his cheek. Then she settled back into his arms and rested her head on his muscular chest.


	5. Kel's Adventure

A few days leter the travelers approached Fief Naxen

A few days later the travelers approached Fief Naxen. Duke Gareth the Elder greeted him and gave them good hospitality, later refurbishing their supplies for the two-day trip to where the spidrens were last sighted. The travelers stayed one night at Fief Naxen, and then continued their search.

The day they left Naxen dawned bright and clear. After a day of relaxing and preparing, the knights and squires were anxious to get back on their way. Kel and Neal were putting saddles on their mounts when a messenger ran into the fief breathless. He was dust-covered and had some nasty slashes on his face and arms.

"Spidrens—attacked—" he tried to say while catching his breath.

"Hush, lad," Lord Raoul said, giving the boy a tankard of water. When the boy was somewhat better, Lord Raoul asked him what happened.

"Spidrens have attacked Fief Lorane and we don't have enough soldiers to fight them off! Duke Goren of Lorane, the ruler of the fief has already been killed and our forces are in great disorder. We-"

"That's all we need to hear, youngster. We'll be on our way as soon as our mounts are ready," Raoul interrupted.

"Oh, thank you Sir," the boy and stumbled into the castle to get some food.

"Mount your horses!" Lord Raoul bellowed. "We've no time to waste. Onward!!!"

With a final shout, the travelers left Fief Naxen at a trot. They were headed directly for Fief Lorane.

Around noon the next day Lord Raoul found some of the sticky spidren web on a tree trunk. Seeing the blood scattered around near it, Kel didn't want to think about the fate of whoever had met the spidren.

As they went on, they saw increasing amounts of webbing. Finally they reached the outskirts of the fief, where they heard people screaming in terror as the spidrens attacked them. It was a terrible sight. All around them, on the ground, were people. Some of them were half-eaten, but nearly all of them were bleeding and in pain

"Damn," Kel muttered under her breath, "this is _much_ worse than I expected."

Neal had run over to someone that was lying on the ground, and used his Gift to heal their brutal slashes, obviously from spidrens. Neal was able to heal two more people before Lord Raoul started shouting orders.

"First line, ASSEMBLE!!!!" he bellowed. Kel jumped up and grabbed her sword.

"Kel, wait!" Neal cried. He wrapped her in a tight hug before saying, "Kel, be careful."

"Neal, quit your worrying. I'll be fine."

"Well, in that case, go kick some spidren ass!" he told her, then kissed her cheek.

Kel ran to where the other first line warriors were standing. On Raoul's "_Charge!_" the knights and Kel charged the immortals. Seeing them from close up, Kel saw how ugly they were. The spidrens were about 5 feet tall spiders with human heads. They had a hole near their stomach, where Kel suspected they shot out their webbing.

The Lady Squire started to attack a female spidren, who was in the process of shooting web at a villager. Kel hit its side with her blade, getting the creature's attention.

"Oh, the little girl wants to play?" the spidren taunted, her voice cruel. "Well, you can play with this!" The spidren shot webbing at Kel, trapping her against a tree. Kel screamed as the immortal advanced on her, and before she knew what was happening, black blood spattered the ground. At the center of the blood was the Lioness, with a look of concern on her face as she looked in Kel's direction. The web that had trapped her had fallen away since the owner of it was dead.

"I'm okay, Lady Alanna. Thank you," Kel said.

"Anytime, but you can call me Alanna. Now, be careful, unless you _want_ to become spidren meal!"

"No, ma'am! I'd druther fight them, that's for sure!" Kel assured the Lioness while walking back to the largest clump of attacking spidrens.


	6. Kel's Adventure

Kel did well that day

Kel did well that day. She had managed to slay eight spidrens, the most of anyone except for the Lioness who killed nine. That night Kel shared a tent with Alanna, them being the only tow females. They talked about everything—from life at the palace to hopes and dreams for the future. The Lady Knight and Lady Squire got to know each other well, and Kel never tired of hearing of Alanna's days as a page and squire. Kel was most amused to find out that Alanna and King Jonathan had been lovers. Alanna, in turn, was surprised at Kel and Neal's growing relationship.

The next morning found them, once again, fighting spidrens. The spidrens' number had been greatly reduced from the day before, but the ones still remaining fought vividly. By noon, there were but 6 spidrens remaining, so Kel, Alanna, and Neal spent the remainder of the day helping the villagers clean up town. Neal and Alanna used some of their healing magic on the injured ones.

Around dusk the two live spidrens fled.

"Wow, that's a relief!" Alanna said, pulling her covers over her head. "We should be in Corus in a week, or maybe a day or two later. I'm just glad those spidrens are gone for a while! They're such a nuisance, and the only ones that can fight them are knights. The peasants don't know a sword from a stick!"

"I know. I'll be glad to get to spend some time with Ne-" Kel blushed as Alanna raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, and why is this?" Alanna asked mockingly. Kel answered by turning even redder and mumbling something incomprehensible.


	7. Kel's Adventure

That night the knights and squires went to bed early

That night the knights and squires went to bed early. They wanted to get an early start in the morning.

Two of the three sentries that night fell asleep. The third one, on the southwest side of camp, had no clue of what was coming, so the spidrens were able to enter camp easily on the northern side. No one knew what was about to happen.

The Lioness woke with a gasp her hands on the ember stone around her neck. The ember was growing brighter and brighter. She turned around and grabbed Kel. She shook Kel until she started yelling that she was awake.

"Kel, something's wrong! My ember is going haywire!"

Kel looked at her with a strange expression on her face. Alanna explained her ember impatiently, "My ember tells me when magic or something bad is near. I don't think it's magic because I haven't sneezed yet, which I do when I'm near evil spells."

"Well, then we'd better get up and see what it is," Kel said simply, while pulling on her breeches and shirt. Alanna followed the younger girl's example. They grabbed their swords, and were about to open the tent flap when a thick, black, hairy leg came into view.


	8. Kel's Adventure

Kel shrieked as three spidrens knocked down the remainder of the tent

Kel shrieked as three spidrens knocked down the remainder of the tent. She quickly got over her fear and started to fight the spidren. She jumped to the side and thrust her sword into the spidren's side. Alanna came in front and stabbed the dying spidren until it died.

As they finished off the second spidren, thirteen more poured into the clearing. Kel shrieked again as they came towards her.

Neal woke up to a familiar shriek. He fumbled with his breeches, grabbed his sword, and walked out of his tent. What he saw scared him. A little ways off, near what he recognized with horror was Kel and Alanna's tent, were about ten spidrens. On the ground in a bloody mess was more spidren bodies. Kel and Alanna appeared to be holding their own, but it looked like at any moment they would be taken over. Neal grabbed his sword and ran over to help them, not even thinking to fell his captain. He ran up to them and started to thrash at the spidrens with all his might.

"Neal!! Concentrate for a minute. If we want to defeat them, don't just hit, hit with aim. Mithros help us!" yelled Kel.

"Right, then," was his reply.

It went on like that for another three minutes before the end came.

Neal was fighting a spidren, he was just about to finish of his second one when he heard an atrocious noise. It was Kel, he turned his head and saw Kel screaming. Coming at her was a huge vine like substance or spidren web. Neal ran up to her and blocked the web. It wrapped around him, suffocating him. Kel looked in horror. He was dead. His face was pale, his eyes rolled back. Kel screamed in agony.


	9. Kel's Adventure

"Kel, Kel, Damn you Kel

"Kel, Kel, Damn you Kel!" screamed Alanna. She was just barely holding herself from two spidrens. Kel rolled up crying.

"Kel, worry later. I need a lot of help."

Kel reached for her sword and quickly side stepped a baby spidren stabbing its head, killing it. Then she ran to Alanna's aid. Kel thrust her sword into the back of the biggest one. She winced as the blood oozed out. Hoping that that one would die, she stabbed it once more. Then, trying to pull out her sword, she noticed another spidren come up from behind her. She pulled on her sword with frustration as she turned to fight the last remaining spidren.

_This is for Neal,_ she half thought half-screamed. She brought down her sword and cut the last spidren in two. The spidren withered away and Kel turned to Alanna. By that time twenty or so other warriors had come

Kel's eyes were pure red. Alanna walked over to the young girl and hugged her.

"Kel, if it weren't for you I might not be here. Kel…."

Kel hugged her harder and continued to cry.

"Neal…he-he…s-saved my life…j-ju-ust like my cousin…S-Seth," Kel cried even harder, "Seth saved my life, too!!"

With that, Kel slumped into Alanna's arms in a faint. Alanna sighed and picked her up, bringing her back into the tent. What they didn't notice were glowing people walking towards where Neal lie.


	10. Kel's Adventure

Kel awoke the next day at noon

Kel awoke the next day at noon. The soldiers had put off traveling in order to clean out he spidren bodies and let Kel and Alanna have some rest

Kel hadn't spoken except for saying that she wasn't hungry.

Alanna was talking to Duke Gareth when Kel walked in. Alanna turned to Kel.

"Kel, we've been talking. We know you're very upset. I've also heard other new that might not help, but…your parents and family were also killed by the spidrens."

Kel just stood there. Alanna glanced at Duke Gareth. Duke Gareth was frowning.

"Kel, are you alright?"

Kel stood for two more seconds then screamed a piercing scream that echoed loudly. Kel's head was spinning. She was spinning. Around and down a black hole she went until she hit nothingness. She was gone, her family was gone, and her love was gone. Her life had all gone down this path. And now, so would she.


	11. Kel's Adventure

_"Mom, Dad, Anders? Is that you? Hi! I thought you had died from the spidrens!"_

"Oh honey, we're safe here. Come, come here!" called her mother.

"Mom, I cant!"

"Honey, honey, save us!"

"Kel, Kel, wake up" called Thom. Kel was stuck between her dreams and reality. Reality won and she was awake.

"Keladry, this is my house. You will be staying her until you recover. You've been in a coma for 3 days. Your temperature has been very high. This all happened because of your grieves," said Alanna.

This brought back memories of her dreams. She could hear her parents calling her, begging her to save them. It was terrible. Kel felt herself being pulled back into her dream world, and felt Thom grab her hand and scream her name. Then her dreams returned.

_Kel was sitting in the library of Fief Mindelan, reading a book. Suddenly, shouts were heard, and a few warning bells. Kel jumped up and grabbed her sword from the armory. Then she ran outside to see what the ruckus was._

When she got out there, she almost screamed. There were spidrens and centaurs outside, and were attacking the guards and citizens of the fief.

Kel saw her mother running out of the castle behind her. She looked worried. "Kel, I want you to go back into the castle and take cover. The guards can take care of this," her mom said.

"But Mother, they need my help!" Kel protested. Why couldn't she fight?

"Kel, I order you to go inside and take cover!" demanded her mother.

"No! They need my help! They can't do it without me!"

"Keladry, GET IN THE CASTLE!" her mother shouted.

Kel took a step back, surprised. She couldn't recall a time when her mother had spoken to her in that tone. She quickly turned around and ran back into the castle.

There she stayed for a quarter of an hour, watching worriedly out of a window. Then Kel heard her oldest brother, Anders, cry out.

He needs help!_ Kel thought, _I'd better go help him!

__

With that Kel grabbed her sword and ran out to help her brother.

When Kel got outside, she saw that her brother was fighting four spidrens. He was not doing well against them. Kel jumped into the battle with a fierce war cry.

A few minutes later the four spidrens were dead. Anders was sitting on a rock, taking a quick drink from his water flask. Then he started walking towards the castle. Kel was picking spidren web off her boot, where it was dissolving because the spidren who'd shot it was dead. Kel was just standing up when an arrow whistled past her face. She looked around wildly for the shooter. It could only be centaurs,_ she thought. Kel heard a rustle in the bushes and a second later an arrow plunged into her shoulder. She cried out._

Her older cousin, Seth, heard her cry. Seth was twenty-nine and the Shang Griffin. He was a very_ good fighter._

Seth rushed to the aid of his cousin. She appeared to be hit. He charged in with an animal-like roar. He stopped abruptly, listening. Seth heard a slight rustling in the bushes about twenty yards to the left, so he ran with amazing speed, heading for the sound.

Kel heard some more rustling, grunts, and then finally something heavy falling down.

Seth walked out of the bushes, wiping blood off his hands. He looked calm yet slightly worried. He scanned the area for more creatures and saw Kel bending over, breathing heavily. He rushed over to her when he noticed a deep shoulder wound that was bleeding freely.

"Kel, are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's just a little cut, but I'm fine."

"Well you better clean your little cut. It is rather fatal looking."

As if on cue, Kel fainted. Seth laid her on the ground and bandaged her wound. When he was nearly finished, Kel woke up.

"Okay, I'm gonna try to carry you back to the castle. Don't move too much," Seth said.

Kel obeyed, and was picked up by strong arms.

Seth heard a strange sound in the bushes to his left, up about twenty yards.

Kel was lying in a bed, mumbling words that Thom couldn't understand. He was so worried for his friend and, though she didn't know it, love. Thom had stayed up all night, holding her hand and putting cool cloths on her head.

Suddenly Kel shrieked, and opened her eyes. She sat up, looking around her wildly. Then she yelled out something about her cousin, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Thom could oly understand part of it.

"Seth, no…bushes…leave me…"

Then Kel fell back onto the bed, her eyes closing once again, putting Kel back into her fitful dream world again. Thom paced the room worriedly. He had never seen Kel like this before. Then Thom sat down and held her hand.

__

Kel cringed and started to weep know what was coming next.

Seth didn't even have time to react—Kel was in his arms. Sure enough, just a few seconds later, six centaurs bounded out of the bushes, which were now about five yards in front of them. Two of them carried swords, (AN: I don't know what weapons centaurs use so bear with me here)_ one of them carried a longbow, and the other three held spears. Seth stumbled over to a tree, resting Kel up against it. Then he positioned himself between Kel and the centaurs, who were advancing on them. Seth got in battle stance, ready to defend himself._

The centaur with a sword engaged in battle wit Seth. After a few seconds of fighting, Seth disarmed the centaur, grabbed its sword, and ran it through. He looked at Kel to make sure she was safe when two of the centaurs carrying spears charged at him. They battled for a few minutes when he noticed he was getting further and further away from Kel. He quietly retreated and ran to his cousin.

When Seth reached Kel, he saw she was in trouble. Two of the centaurs with spears were getting ready to kill her. Seth snapped the spear in half and delivered a blow to the head to its owner. He engaged in battle with the second centaur, not noticing the centaur with a bow was stringing it, getting ready to shoot. Seth continued to try to disarm the centaur without much luck.

_Soon the spear was in Seth's hands, and the centaur was lying on the ground in a bloody heap. Seth yelled out for help from any other warrior that was nearby that could help them. By now Seth was sweating and breathing heavily._

The centaur with the bow had finished stringing it and had it aimed at Kel. Seth saw that Kel was in danger and stepped in front of Kel right as the arrow was shot. It hit Seth in the heart and he died instantly.

"Seth, noooooo!!" Kel screamed.

A soldier then came and killed the remaining centaur with one swift stroke. The soldier grabbed her and took her to safety before removing his helmet. It was Neal! But how could it be? Neal is dead,_ Kel thought._

"Seth, Neal, nooo! No, no, no!" Kel screamed as she woke up.

"Shhh, it's alright," Thom soothed.

"They died, they both died to save me." Kel said as she ran out of the room.

Alanna, who had been standing quietly until that point ran after her.


	12. Kel's Adventure

Alanna found Kel at the edge of a cliff, looking like she was about to jump

Alanna found Kel at the edge of a cliff, looking like she was about to jump.

"They died for me. Both of them are dead because of me."

"That is true love, Kel," Alanna's reassuring voice said, "They both loved you so much, they died for you."

"Then I will die too, so I can be with them."

"Don't, Kel. Do you want their dying to be in vain? If you kill yourself then there would be no reason for them to have died. Make the most of your life. Come live with George and I at Pirate's Swoop. You are welcome there."

"Really? Do you mean it? But I want to be with Neal."

"Of course I mean it. Now come on, don't die to be with Neal. There will be others in your life."

"But I loved Neal. I don't think I'll ever love again."

"You will, but it will take some time. It will take awhile to get over Neal, but you will. Just give yourself some time. We'll have a funeral and you can mourn then, but don't let it stop your life for too long or you will never get over it and never move on."

"Your right. Let's go."


End file.
